


Teamwork

by MissFrostFire



Category: PLAYERUNKNOWN'S BATTLEGROUNDS (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Blood, Friendship, Shooting, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissFrostFire/pseuds/MissFrostFire
Summary: Shots rang out in the building. Fortunately for Hunk, the bullets only grazed him. He fired off a few shots himself. Clanging sounds met him as the other used their pan as a shield. He backed away a few steps, fumbling to change weapons. He didn't get there in time.





	Teamwork

**Author's Note:**

> 'Ello there and welcome to my first PUBG story that I've decided to upload on here.
> 
> This thing was solely created for fun and to test my abilities as a writer. The characters featuring are two streamers called Hunkstaban (whom you can find on Twitch) and BrobiWanKenobi (whom you can find on Mixer). I have gotten permission to upload this story as it isn't half as intense as the original, which I never planned to upload in the first place. The reason? Well, it's sexual. Extremely so.
> 
> However, I hope you'll enjoy this one regardless.

Hunk leaned against the wall, holding the shotgun close to his chest. The school had gone silent save for a couple of gunshots here and there. He took a deep breath and peeked around the corner. A person sat in front of a body, their hands moving frantically as they searched the corpse.

He lined up his shot and aimed at the other's head. A sharp sound rang out as the person dropped to the floor. The blue-eyed man let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and approached the two corpses.

He kneeled down, searching for anything useful on either of their person's. He found a couple of things but nothing that captured his interest all too much.

The sound of footsteps made Hunk turn. He slowly moved away from the corpse, heading towards the exit. He pressed his back against the wall and reloaded the shotgun. Sucking in a deep breath, he waited for an opportunity to peek around the corner.

The moment came when he heard the footsteps close to him. Moving toward the opening, he raised the gun. His gaze fell on a man with a pair of startled gray eyes. He halted in his tracks and lowered the weapon as he walked up to the other.

“Don't scare me like that. I was about to shoot.”

“Sorry.” Brobi smiled sheepishly. “I forgot to contact you.”

He let out a sigh, putting the shotgun away. “How does it look? Anyone still alive?”

“Here? Not that I know of. There were some shots coming from apartments though.”

“Okay, let's grab the loot here and then go check it out.”

“Sounds good to me.”

The two went up to the top floors, searching for anything useful, and worked their way down. By the time both stepped outside, they had good enough stuff to be able to kill and protect themselves.

He turned to his friend. “Ready to kill some people?”

Brobi smiled. “I'm always ready.”

They spoke briefly about a plan as they carefully advanced towards the buildings. Only the whispering of the wind and explosions in the distance present.

The blue-eyed man approached the closest one with his friend in tow. They shared a glance, opening the front door. The hallway and two doors leading to the apartments appeared untouched. However, neither relaxed quite yet. They turned to each other, deciding what action to take next.

Eventually, Hunk decided to go upstairs while Brobi stayed on the lower floors. He carefully listened to any sounds that would give away the position of someone in the building. The second floor proved to be clear, as did the third. He breathed out a sigh of relief, turning to the walkie-talkie on his wrist.

“Nobody's upstairs. It's all clear.”

“ _Got it. No one is here either.”_

“Find anything good?”

“ _Some bandages and a few energy drinks. You?”_

“I found a 2x and a red dot.”

“ _Mind giving me the latter?”_

“Not at all.”

After checking through the rooms one more time, Hunk went back down. He turned to the left at the bottom of the floor. The other man stood by the windows, eyes scanning the outside.

“Here.”

Brobi looked at him with a smile, accepting the attachment.

“Seen anyone yet?”

“No.”

The blue-eyed man looked at the map. The dot above it still glowed white and counter below had gone down to fifteen minutes.

“We can search another apartment before we need to move.”

The tattooed man nodded. “I saw a car nearby. We could take that.”

“Great.”

They moved towards the hallway but stopped as the sound of footsteps reached their ears. The two shared a glance, hands reaching for their guns. Hunk carefully walked to the wall, leaning against it and listening. Brobi moved to do the same, standing opposite of him.

The footsteps grew louder. The front door swung open and two voices reached their ears. The blue-eyed man stood stock-still, not daring to even breath in case they would notice. The two waited, listening to the intruders whispering amongst themselves.

As one of them stepped into the room, gunshots rang out causing a body to hit the floor. Their partner followed shortly. When it was over, both breathed out a sigh of relief.

“That went well.”

He looked over his shoulder. “Did you expect it to go another way?”

“Not really.” The tattooed man shrugged. “These things just tend to make me a bit nervous.”

“Yeah, me too.”

They searched the corpses, finding a few decent items. Hunk glanced over at his wrist. Ten minutes left.

“We should go.” He stood up, heading to the front door. “Where did you see the car?”

“Should be close to the school.”

“Alright. Let's go.”

Opening the door, they stepped outside. The two walked briskly, looking around for any sign of danger. Sounds of gunshots and bombs exploding filled the air. As they approached the brick wall surrounding the school, a sharp noise rang out close by.

Startled, Hunk turned around at the noise, raising his gun. He scanned the buildings but saw nobody. Several shots followed, hitting the ground close to him. A sharp pain struck above his hip, which he promptly ignored. He turned around and ran towards a hole in the wall.

Pressing his back against the barrier, he looked to his left. Brobi stood crouching a few feet away. Their eyes met.

The tattooed man walked towards him. “Are you okay?”

“I think so.” He reloaded the assault rifle. “Do you know where they are?”

“I saw someone moving from the northeast.”

“Damn.”

“I think there's just one unless their partner is hiding somewhere.”

“Okay.” He looked over the wall, seeing nobody. “You take the right and I'll take the left?”

“Sure.”

Hunk took a deep breath, slowly walking alongside the wall. He listened carefully for any noise. The whisper of the wind filled his ears. Everything else was still. He waited with bated breath, heartbeat picking up.

A clicking sound brought his attention back. He moved away from the wall, running to take cover. An explosion rang out as the grenade hit the ground. A couple of more followed none hit him. His ears rang from the noise but that wasn't going to stop him.

He refocused his attention on the wall—or rather the giant hole that had been created from the explosions. Bricks and parts of the metal fence lay scattered on the ground. It took a while for the smoke and dust to clear. He saw someone moving on the opposite end. Shots rang out. He felt a pain in his shoulder but didn't linger on it. Taking cover behind one of the school buildings, he waited for an opportunity to strike.

“Hey, fucker! Over here!”

_'Oh, you gotta be kidding-'_

The shots cut off his train of thought. Hunk moved away from the wall, aiming at the enemy. He pulled the trigger before they had a chance to fire more bullets. Their body dropped to the ground. Relief washed over him.

“Nice going.”

He turned his attention to Brobi. “Are you insane?”

“What?”

“Who yells at the enemy like that? If I hadn't acted fast...” He didn't dare finish the sentence.

The other man shrugged. “I trust you.” He walked over to the corpse, kneeling to check for items. “I had faith that you would come out and take the shot. And you did it beautifully.”

Hunk sighed. “I can't decide whether to be grateful for the compliment or annoyed at you for being reckless.”

“I vote for the former. Besides, you would have done the same if I was in a pinch.”

He knew arguing would be pointless. After all, the other was right. “Well, now that it's over we should keep moving.”

“Right.”

The two walked through the school grounds until they spotted a blue Dacia. Brobi, however, stopped him from going any further.

He turned to his friend with an eyebrow raised. “What?”

“We're not going anywhere yet.”

“Why? The blue zone has started moving already.”

“You're bleeding.”

The statement caught him off guard. He looked over himself, finding that the other was right. On his left shoulder and the right side above his hip were dark splotches. Seeing the blood made the pain he'd pushed away from his mind sink in. He grimaced, putting his guns and backpack down.

“Come here.”

Hunk looked up. His friend stood in front of a rock, pulling out bandages and a first aid kit from his own backpack. He walked over to the other man and took a seat on the boulder.

“Shirt off.”

He didn't need to be told twice, taking the helmet off. The vest and shirt followed next. He felt great once the fabric no longer clutched to his sweaty skin.

The other man got to work. He put rubbing alcohol on the wound on the blue-eyed man's waist. It stung quite a bit, making him grimace. The sensation thankfully didn't last long as his friend moved to bandages.

Minutes passed until Brobi moved to work on his shoulder. Hunk hissed at the pain, trying to focus on anything other than the sensation. He clenched his hands into fists, nails digging into the skin. It eventually stopped, replaced by the feeling of something soft. He looked back at his friend, relaxing his hands. The rhythmic movement of the other working made him relax.

Eventually, the tattooed man stopped. “That's it.” He pulled away, putting the materials in the backpack. “I've done what I can.”

“Thanks, Brobi.”

“No problem.” He pulled out an energy drink and a painkiller, handing it over. “Take this too just in case.”

Hunk accepted the items with a smile. He swallowed the pill and downed the liquid in a matter of seconds, already feeling much better. Dropping the empty can on the ground, he reached for his shirt to get dressed. It didn't take long for him to be done as they piled into the vehicle.

Brobi took a seat in front of the wheel, starting the car. Meanwhile, the blue-eyed man made himself comfortable in the passenger. He closed his eyes, darkness taking over in an instant.

…

He woke up moments later to a hand shaking him awake. Yawning, he stretched and winced at the pain in his shoulder.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I'm fine.” Looking out the windows, he saw a few buildings nearby. “Where are we?”

“Close by Pochinki. It's just northwest from here.”

“Why didn't you stop by the houses?”

“I noticed movement in one of them.”

He went on alert in an instance. “Which one?”

“The gray two-story house."

“Alright. I take the front and you the back?”

“Sounds good.”

They hastily moved towards the building. Hunk approached the front door cautiously, glancing inside through the windows. He saw no one and opted to go inside. Listening, he heard muffled voices and footsteps coming from upstairs. Brobi came in a second later. They shared a glance. He gestured upwards, receiving a nod from the other man.

He approached the stairs with care, putting as little weight behind each step as possible. Inhaling through his teeth, he reached for the door. He pushed it a little and peeked inside, seeing someone standing by the windows.

The blue-eyed man aimed with the shotgun and fired off a bullet. His opponent didn't even manage to let out a scream as they fell to the floor. He entered the room, slowly approaching the dead body. Movements from behind caught his attention, making him turn around. He saw the other person's teammate with a pistol in hand.

Shots rang out in the building. Fortunately for Hunk, the bullets only grazed him. He fired off a few shots himself. Clanging sounds met him as the other used their pan as a shield. He backed away a few steps, fumbling to change weapons. He didn't get there in time.

Tremendous pain shot through the side of his head as the iron hit him. He dropped to the floor, black spots appearing in his vision. He heard a ringing in his ears and what sounded like gunshots followed by screaming in the background. He blinked, trying to clear up his eyesight and focus on what was going on.

Something grabbed him by the shoulder. His first instinct was to shake them off. A familiar voice cut through the haze before he had a chance to.

“Brobi?”

“Yeah, I'm here.”

Hunk relaxed under the other's hold. He shut his eyes at the pounding in his head. It had let up a little since the initial hit.

“Can you stand?”

He almost missed the question. “I'll try...”

Slowly, he stood up with some help from Brobi. He reopened his eyes to a dark, blurry world. Blinking a few times helped clear it up somewhat. It took a while until his vision completely cleared up.

His eyes widened when he took in the scene before him. The person that had hit him lay on the ground. Bullet wounds covered their arms, legs, and torso. A pool of blood had already formed on the floor, growing bigger by the second.

“You didn't hold back at all, did you?”

“No. He fucking hurt you. I made sure to make him pay before finishing the job.”

“I guess that's good.” He turned away from the sight. “Should we go now?”

“We can move to another building where there aren't any decaying corpses, but we should still stay around this area.”

“Why is that?”

“Well, for starters you might have a concussion. You're not going anywhere until the next zone forces us to move.”

Hunk sighed but didn't argue. They left the building shortly, heading for the biggest one in the area. By the time they'd made it inside and to the second floor, the blue-eyed man had no energy left. He sat down on a bed, the tight grip around him lessening. He removed the helmet and reached up to touch the side of his head. A hand swatted his own away and he looked up into gray eyes.

“Leave it.” Brobi straightened up. “I'm gonna go see if I can find something to help with the bruise. I'll be right back.”

Before Hunk had a chance to respond, the other was gone. Despite his friend's words, he reached up to feel his head. A large bump had already formed. Lightly pressing on it made it made it hurt like hell. He dropped his hand after a few seconds, looking off in the distance. The pounding had gone down significantly, resulting in but a dull ache.

While sitting in the silence, Hunk's exhaustion made itself known. He tried concentrating on the room. A crack in the wall, the bars on the windows. His eyesight blurred. He blinked a few times, trying to clear up his vision. It proved futile. He sighed, leaning back until he hit the mattress. Everything seemed so quiet and calm. He shut his eyes.

…

He woke up to something grabbing him. Startled, he tried to get away until his eyesight cleared up enough for him to see the other person.

“It's okay.” Brobi looked at him calmly.

He relaxed and sat up, rubbing his eyes. “How long was I out for?”

“Hopefully not long.” The tattooed man sat down beside him. “What kind of idiot falls asleep after they've been hit in the fucking head?”

“I don't remember falling asleep...”

The other sighed. “Try to be a bit more careful.”

“I will.”

“Anyways.” He pulled out a pill bottle from his pocket, handing it over. “I found this.”

The blue-eyed man accepted the container. He popped it open and swallowed the pill easily. Dropping the bottle on the floor, he moved to lay down. A hand on his forearm stopped him.

“I'm not risking you falling asleep again.”

“I can't even rest my eyes?”

“Nope.”

He sighed, sitting back up. “When can we move?”

“Not until that bruise has calmed down somewhat.”

“Are you serious?”

“Very.”

“Brobi...” He looked at his friend. “Look me. I wouldn't be able to keep awake even if I tried. I need to move around. I need something to focus on. I need a distraction.”

Brobi averted his eyes, eyebrows furrowing in thought. A few moments of silence passed until he looked back at Hunk, opening his mouth. An explosion interrupted him, startling both of them.

The blue-eyed man glanced at his wrist where the dot had changed from white to red. Red zone. Damn.

Another explosion hit, this one much closer. The two shared a glance and moved to grab everything before the rest of the bombs came. The house shook as the upcoming ones hit close by. The sound of glass shattering and wood breaking filled their ears. They each breathed out in relief when it finally stopped.

Hunk looked at Brobi. “Continue to the next zone?”

“Might as well.”

The two stepped outside where dust and smoke filled the air. They didn't wait for things to clear up as they headed over to the car. Hunk halted when he noticed the other wasn't following. He turned around, ready to ask questions. However, the answer lied just a few feet away from where they stood. A motorcycle.

The tattooed man looked at him, his eyes twinkling in excitement. “Hey, Hunk-”

“No,” he said, cutting the other off. “I know what you're thinking and the answer is no.”

“Come on! Just a couple of flips. Nothing too serious.”

“No way. I have half a mind not to trust you.”

“Please?”

“I don't think you understand. Last time we did that, we almost died.”

“Yes, but only almost.”

“Almost is close enough. I'm not risking my life for your own stupidity.”

The other man huffed. “Fine. You take the car and I'll do the fun stuff.”

Hunk didn't see a point in arguing with his friend. He simply nodded and told him to be careful.

Brobi grinned. “I'm always careful.”

 _'On a motorcycle? Sure...'_ He shook his head at the other, walking over to the car.

The two drove up to the northwest toward Pochinki Hills where the next zone took place. The blue-eyed man stopped the vehicle when faced with a bunch of trees. Not feeling like driving through them, he opened the car door and stepped out. He watched his friend continue onward but didn't feel worried about the other's well-being.

The blue-eyed man shut the door and took out the wheels. He turned around, carefully moving through the trees. The sound of branches and leaves rustling filled his ears. He felt a bit uncomfortable with no gunshots or nearby explosions. The silence always unsettled Hunk more than made him relax.

Moments passed until he was something in the distance. It looked to be a house but didn't get a chance to find out as movement caught at the corner of his eye. Hunk quickly turned around, seeing someone standing behind a tree. Sharp sounds rang out but no bullets hit him. He fired a couple of shots. The person hit the ground with a thud.

“Hunk! Watch out!”

A sharp pain struck him in the right shoulder. He scrambled to his feet to get away from the shots and hide behind a tree. He winced when pressing his back against the bark but tried his best to ignore it. Peeking around, he saw someone move from another tree on the opposite side. They came out in full view for a moment, holding a grenade.

He went back into hiding and braced himself for the explosion. However, it never came his way as he heard a loud crashing sound. Something blew up a second later but was too far away to have been his opponent. He took a chance and looked back. There was no sign of anyone standing on the other end. However, as he looked off to the side he saw the wreckage of a motorcycle and what appeared to be a body lying several feet away.

Hunk heard a groan from his left. He looked and saw Brobi getting up from the ground. The other man met his eyes, lips turning upward into a wide smile. Hunk rose and approached his friend.

“Nice going there,” he said, clapping the other on the shoulder. “Didn't expect you to use the bike though.”

“What can I say? I'm full of-”

The tattooed man stopped speaking. The blue-eyed man was suddenly pulled away before he could react or say anything. He heard several gunshots go off as he moved to get up. Looking over his shoulder, he stopped at whatever he'd wanted to say at that moment.

Brobi was kneeling on the ground, clutching at his stomach. A person lied a few feet away barely moving from the number of bullet wounds scattered over their entire torso. They hardly mattered though as he crossed the distance between him and his friend.

“Are you okay?” He put an arm over the other's shoulder.

The tattooed man leaned into his hold and grinned. “Looks like... they got me good...”

Hunk pried his friend's hands away. A chill ran down his spine when he saw the wound. The vest and fabric of the other's shirt were already turning dark with blood.  _'No. Not now. Not when we're so close.'_

“You have to... take care of the last one... without me.”

“And leave you to die? Absolutely not.”

“Hey... Who said anything... about dying here? I'll be fine... Just go. Go and win it.”

Every fiber of his body and mind told him to stay. However, when looking into the other's eyes, he knew that he'd lost. He sighed and half-dragged the other over to a nearby tree. He propped the other into a sitting position.

“Take this,” he said and handed Brobi an energy drink. “Hopefully this will ease the pain somewhat.”

The other smiled. “Thank you.”

The blue-eyed man stood up. “You better be still alive once I get back.”

“No promises, but I'll try to for you.”

Hunk left the other without a second glance. He didn't feel good leaving his friend alone but knew that nothing else could be done. Sucking in a deep breath, he walked to the yellow house. Nothing seemed amiss as he carefully approached the door.

The sound of voices reached his ears, one low and the other loud. He listened to them talking as he pulled out two grenades from his pocket. He carefully opened the door and peeked inside. The team stood to the side with their backs to him.

 _'Perfect.'_  He pulled the pin of both and threw them inside.

Hunk quickly moved away as a massive explosion went off. He looked back at the house that was now engulfed in flames. Doubting anyone survived, he turned around to head back to Brobi. A clicking noise halted him in his step.

“Don't move.”

He felt something cold and metallic touch his neck.

“You so much as flinch and you're dead.”

His heart hammered in his chest as he thought about what to do. Only one idea stuck out but it was too risky as the other had the upper hand.

“Where's your partner?”

“He's dead.”

“Liar.” He felt the tip of the gun push deeper into his neck. “I saw you earlier driving here. I know he's around here somewhere. So, where is he?”

 _'Fuck it.'_  Hunk slammed his elbow into the other's stomach and moved away as the gun fired.

Not feeling any pain, he grinned and punched his opponent square in the jaw. They stumbled backward, falling to the ground. He picked up the gun that had almost been the cause of his death and pointed it at his enemy, aiming for their head.

“Your fault for wasting your time talking,” he said and fired.

“WINNER WINNER CHICKEN DINNER!” Boomed a voice as if from out of nowhere. “Congratulations on your duo win! You have earned a number of points on this magnificent victory! We bestow on you with a special blend to heal any and all the wounds you've sustained. You'll find it in your possession. A helicopter will come to pick you up in about half an hour. Thank you for playing! Until next time!”

The voice disappeared, leaving only silence in its wake. The relief washed over him in waves. He slumped to the ground. It was over. It was finally all over. They had won. They-

Dread instantly washed over him as he remembered. Brobi. He scrambled to his feet, running towards where he'd left his friend. He passed trees by, searching his pockets for the bottle that the voice had spoken about. He found it just as he came to where the other man sat. His eyes were closed and body still. Hunk wasted no time getting on his knees and checking for a pulse.

It felt like forever until he finally found one. He unscrewed the cap of the bottle and forced the contents down the other's throat.

_'Come on, come on, come on.'_

He felt immense relief when Brobi flew his eyes open, taking in a deep breath. His gray eyes locked with his. “What the fuck happened?”

He smiled. “We won. It's over now.”

“Really?” The other sat up straighter. “That's fucking awesome.” He reached out and placed a hand on the blue-eyed man's shoulder. “I knew you could do it.”

“I couldn't have done it without you,” he said, placing his hand over the other's.

His friend smiled widely.

 


End file.
